Storm Warning
by krbutler
Summary: Santana is like a storm, and she feels like Brittany could do better. Brittany chooses to reassure her in true gleek manner, through a song. Oneshot


**A/N: This is my first story and I hope you all enjoy it. Please review and tell me what you thought of my story!**

* * *

"Santana, you're wild and unpredictable, that's why I love you." Brittany earnestly told her girlfriend Santana.

"I just don't understand Britt. I feel like you could do so much better than me." Santana told Brittany.

"There is no such thing as better than you Santana," Brittany replied. "You are the best that I could possibly do. I don't know how to make you see that, but I will."

"I just…I don't get Britt. I'll see you later." Santana said as she got up to leave.

"I love you Santana. Don't forget that."

"I love you too Britt."

As soon as Brittany made her way outside, she reached for her phone and dialed Puck.

"Hello," Puck said groggily.

"Hey Puck. Listen, I need your help."

"Sure Britt, what's up?"

"I want to perform a song for Santana in glee club, and I wanted you to play the guitar. I know we have guitarists in the band, but I just think Santana will appreciate it more, if you're the one playing."

"No biggie. I'll play with you Britt. You know I'd do anything for my lesbro."

"Thanks so much."

"You're welcome. So, what song were you thinking about doing?"

"Storm Warning by Hunter Hayes."

"Storm Warning, are you sure?

"Yeah, it's perfect, why?"

"You don't think Santana might find it a little offensive?"

"What? No way!" Brittany replied incredulously.

"Alright then Britt. So I'll see you…?" Puck trails off"

"Tomorrow after school."

"My place or yours?"

"Yours if that's okay."

"It's fine. Talk to you later."

"Thanks bye."

The next day after school Brittany rode home with Puck, to practice on their song, instead of riding back with Santana to her place.

Once they arrive at Puck's house, they go straight to Puck's room to rehearse.

"Do you already know all the words Britt?" Puck asked Brittany

"Uh yeah, I know them." Brittany replied.

"Great. I actually already know how to play the song, so this shouldn't take too long. We might even be ready to play it tomorrow."

"Well let's play it at least once before we start getting ahead of ourselves."

"Right of course, let me just make sure my guitar is tuned, then we'll get to it."

After Puck tunes his guitar, they play it once and they sound amazing. They practice it a few more times just to be sure, then Brittany heads on over to Santana's house to do homework.

* * *

"So you wanna tell me why you ditched me after school today?" Santana asked Brittany.

"No, not really." Britt replied. Santana throws a pillow at Brittany, causing her to shriek.

"Ow," Britt replied feigning hurt.

"You're really not gonna tell me where you were?"

"Nope." Britt replied cheekily.

"Well if that's the way you're gonna play it then I guess the kitchen is closed." Santana said gesturing to her body.

"Oh please, Santana. You will not deny me that because then you wouldn't be able to have sex, and you love sex."

"I can hold out."

"No you can't"

"Whatever B. Let's just do our homework."

"Okay San." Brittany said mischievously.

"What are you doing?" Santana asks as Brittany reaches across her.

"I'm getting my book."

"And you couldn't have just asked me to pass it to you, so that your breasts wouldn't be in my face?"

"Now what's the fun in that?" Brittany said as she leaned in and kissed Santana.

Santana hungrily kissed her back, as Brittany laid her back on the bed. Santana began to reach for the belt on Brittany's short, but was quickly stopped by Brittany.

"What are you doing?" Brittany said getting up. "We have to do our homework." She giggled.

"Fucking tease." Santana grumbled.

* * *

The next day at glee club, once Mr. Schue walked in, even before Rachel could speak, Brittany raised her hand.

"Yes Brittany?" Mr. Schue asked

"Puck and I have something that we would like to perform."

"Great, the floor is all yours."

The pair made their way to the floor, and Brittany began to speak.

"I would like to dedicate this song to my girlfriend Santana. I love you, and I want you to know that I love you just the way you are, even if I need a storm warning."

The music started and Brittany began to sing and dance.

_She rolled in from the west in a summer sun dress  
Hotter than the heat in July  
With her wind-blown hair it just wasn't fair  
The way she was blowin' my mind  
Have you ever noticed every hurricane  
Gets its name from a girl like this?  
She's a cat 5 kind keeps you up at night  
Hangin' on to the edge of a kiss_

_She's a beautiful mess_  
_Yeah, the kind you love to love_  
_But what happens next?_  
_I got a feelin' when the sun comes up_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_  
_A little leeway, a little more time_  
_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_  
_I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

_Ain't it funny how it feels_  
_When you're burnin' your wheels_  
_Somewhere between goin' and gone_  
_You get so lost that you can't turn it off_  
_You give in and you just turn it on_

_She's a heart full of rain,_  
_Red lips like a flame_  
_She's the girl from your favorite song_

_What a beautiful mess_  
_One part angel, one part perfect, one part a wreck_  
_The kind of flood you'll never forget_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_  
_A little leeway, a little more time_  
_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_  
_I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_  
_A little leeway, a little more time_  
_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_

_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a sign_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a little heads up_  
_A little leeway, a little more time_  
_Some kind of radar system locked in on love_  
_I got a feelin' by the time the night finds the mornin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_

_Yeah, I'm gonna wish I had a storm warnin'_  
_I'm gonna wish I had a sign, gonna wish I had a sign_  
_Or a storm warnin', yeah_

_Little heads up, little more time,_  
_Little leeway some kind of sign would've been nice_  
_Some kind of radar system,_  
_If I heard it yeah I would've listened to the storm warning, to the storm warning_

Applause filled the room after they finished the song, but Brittany didn't pay it any attention, because she was focused on one person. Santana was clapping her hands and smiling.

"I love you Santana."

"I love you too Britt Britt."

* * *

After glee practice was over, and Brittany and Santana went to Santana's car, to go to Santana's house.

"So you really liked my performance?" Brittany asked

"Yeah, I did, but not at first." Santana told her.

"What why?" Brittany asked

"Honestly, I was a little offended when I heard the song start. When I hear that song it feels like he's saying "yeah this girl is hot, but had realized what a mess she was I would have never went out with her." But then I realized that you wouldn't mean it like that. You love me, even if I can behave like a storm a little bit."

"A little bit," Brittany laughed

"Okay a lot," Santana laughed back.

"I'm glad that you realized I didn't mean it in that way. I honestly had the best intentions when I decided I wanted to sing it."

"Yeah I know you did. It was perfect, thank you."

"You're welcome San." Brittany said as she leaned in to kiss Santana.

And with that, Santana pulled off the lot and drove home.

**A/N: So that's my story, I hope you all enjoyed it. Honestly I'm not too proud of my ending, but maybe you liked it. **


End file.
